Naruto Bunnies
by princessbinas
Summary: Adopt these if you want. These have plenty of Kyuubi, Inner Sakura, Naruto being himself, pranks, etc. Teen to be safe. Since my writing may get out of hand, expect some things like Gai giving Kakashi a piggyback ride like things.
1. Danny Phantom xover 1

**Binas:** GUESS WHAT?! I'M A FULL FLEDGED NARUTO FAN AGAIN! :D Now enjoy some craziness! By the way, I'm gonna have the Sasuke Retrieval Mission a success and afterwards, went to Jiraiya, who managed to remove the seal. So yeah, extreme AU in action on Naruto's end and post D-Stabilized mostly Canon on DP's end.

I may make it more than a one shot I don't know.

Basically the only thing between Danny and Dani is brother/sister relationship.

Kybuui's thoughts and speaking will be done in bold.

* * *

_._

* * *

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone searching the doors frantically.

"Where could have Skulker taken Dani?! I swear he will be in big trouble when I get my hands on him!", Danny said.

Danny saw Skulker flying over head with Dani in a net.

"DANI!", Danny yelled and flew after her.

"Danny! Get this crazy hunter away from me!", Dani yelled.

Soon a portal opened on top of Danny and Dani sending them who knows where. Skulker managed to escape the portal.

"Dang it! The Whelps may have escaped me this time, but they won't escape THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER again!", Skulker yelled.

"Hunting on non hunting zones... That's against the rules.", Walker said sneaking up behind Skulker and dragging him to prison once more.

To everyone's surprise, there was a 'No Hunting Zone' sign. Walker was right for once and actually doing his job correctly instead of jailing the innocent.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed away as he ran away with pink dye in his hand. He threw it into a trash can as he dashed for an open field.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Afraid of pink hair?", Naruto taunted as he ran.

Sasuke's hair was now pink curtsy of the Number One Knucklehead Hyperactive Ninja. Sakura heard Naruto's comment and growled.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!", Sakura yelled and chased after him, "Don't make me get Kakashi to give you the 1000 Years of Death again!"

Naruto froze in place with look of horror. The last time he got that, it made him land in a river looking like he had to use the bathroom and embarrassed him!

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!", Naruto yelled with an embarrassed face then had a bit of rudeness drip from his words, "You are just lucky we managed to get Sasuke back. Hmph!"

'_I wanted Sakura!_', Naruto pouted in his head.

In the distance, a green swirling vortex opened, spitting two glowing figures out. Naruto was the only one that noticed it and stopped. He couldn't make out anything other than the fact the figures were glowing.

"Sasuke! Sakura!", Naruto called out.

"What do you want? You already ruined Sasuke's perfect hair!", Sakura said getting close to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Sakura making her back off.

"I found something fall from the sky!", Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, then Naruto with unimpressed looks with sweat drops.

"Really Naruto? Do you have to pick a time like this to claim the sky is falling? You pulled that prank numerous times when we were little five year olds...", Sakura said.

"I'm serious this time! I saw two glowing figures fall from a green vortex that was in the sky!", Naruto said.

"Did you hit your head you loser?", Sasuke asked.

"I'm not a loser!", Naruto yelled, "Haven't you forgotten that i saved you from becoming a wanted criminal?! you should lucky I did!"

Soon two large flashes of white light came from the distance shocking the three.

'_That was a massive release of spiritual energy released. What ever it is, I guess Naruto wasn't pulling joke again considering he already dyed my hair. I'm gonna have to use a Transformation Jutsu to hide this pink for weeks!_', Sasuke thought.

"See? I told you so Sasuke and Sakura! And you said it was nothing!", Naruto said mockingly.

"Naruto! We never said anything like that!", Sakura yelled.

'_Naruto is such a jerk! I will kick his sorry backside! CHA!_', Inner Sakura shrieked.

"Na!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out making Sasuke and Sakura even more infuriated.

'_Now they will sure to follow me so we can check it out!_', Naruto thought deviously.

"NARUTO!", Sasuke and Sakura yelled in union, "YOU WILL BE SORRY NOW!"

The two charged at Naruto. Naruto channeled some Chakra to his feet and zoomed off into the direction the flashes appeared. Sakura and Sasuke had no choice and followed him to give Naruto payback.

* * *

After chasing Naruto to no end, Sasuke and Sakura decided to split up to cover more ground and find a certain ninja in a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit faster.

Sasuke ran and stopped when he saw a girl wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, blue converses, and a red hat on her head. She had black hair that was close to a pure black. Sasuke ran over and tried to wake her up. He saw her eyes open to reveal icy sapphire eyes.

"Where in the world am I and did anyone get the licence plate number of the bus that just ran over?", The girl asked.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. He saw the girl look around herself and gasped.

"You didn't see anything did you?", The girl asked frantically.

"Uh. No. I only just came over.", Sasuke said.

The girl sighed.

"Thank goodness. The last thing I need are people hunting me and my cousin.", The girl said, "So what's your name?"

"It's rude to ask for someone else's name before giving your own.", Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Oh. I didn't know. Where I'm from it's not rude at all.", The girl said.

'_How can it not be rude to ask for someone else's name before giving your own? Probably where she's from there are different customs._', Sasuke thought.

"My name is Danielle but you can call me Dani with an i.", The girl said.

'_That's an odd name. I never heard of someone being called Danielle or Dani before._', Sasuke thought.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan.", Sasuke said, "What clan are you from?"

"Do you mean like family? I only have my cousin. His family doesn't know I exist.", Dani said.

"I mean you clan name. Like how mine's is Uchiha.", Sasuke said.

"Oh. Family name. My family's last name is Fenton.", Dani said.

'_Danielle Fenton... Her clan name is weirder than her name._', Sasuke thought.

"You are just as clueless as Naruto...", Sasuke said, "I'm surprised you aren't like Sakura and all of the other girls."

"Hey! The only one that's clueless that I know around here is my cousin!", Dani snapped.

'_Well in reality Danny is the one I was cloned from._', Dani thought.

* * *

Naruto was dashing in the trees with his signature mischievous look.

"Looks like I lost them! HA! No one can catch me!", Naruto shouted.

Naruto suddenly lost balance and fell out of tree. He then landed on something or someone and accidently made lip contact. With wide eyes, he quickly pulled away, not wanting a repeat of the accidental kiss he gave Sasuke back in the Academy, and started spitting and wiping his mouth on the grass.

"HEY! GROSS! NASTY! Get off of me whoever you are!"

Naruto looked and saw a boy with almost pure black hair and icy sapphire eyes. He almost reminded Naruto of Sasuke except his voice was a higher pitch than Sasuke's and had a few vocal cracks that boys get when they hit puberty.

"Sorry.", Naruto said and got off and shuddered, "I didn't mean that. It's bad enough it already happened once..."

"I don't want to know!", The boy said raising his hands in front of his face.

The boy was wearing baggy blue pants, a white shirt with red here and there, and red converses.

"Sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You are?", Naruto said hyperly.

"Danny Fenton.", The boy said backing away slowly.

'_That's an odd name. Never heard a name or a clan name like that._', Naruto thought.

"So where you from. I never seen you before and you look like an outsider!", Naruto said.

"I'm from Amity Park.", Danny said, "Speaking of which, where am I?"

"I never heard of a village or a country called that, but your in the forest near the Village Hidden in the Leaves.", Naruto said.

"**You idiot! You just gave away his location to a possible enemy! YOUR SUCH A MORON!**"

'_I'm NOT a moron!_', Naruto thought.

"Hello? Are you there?", Danny asked as he waved his hand in Naruto's face.

Naruto got a sneaky idea and remained still like he was when talking to Kyuubi.

"Really? Are you that brain dead? Hmmm... Since your not there, I guess I will have to do something.", Danny said.

Danny turned intangible and ran into Naruto.

'_Huh?! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!_', Naruto thought trying to hide panic.

Danny phased into Naruto not expecting where he ended up. Naruto was also pulled in.

* * *

Danny looked around and saw he was in his ghost form and inside a sewer like place.

"Is your mind really this _dirty_?", Danny asked.

Danny heard a growl.

"What is that?", Danny asked in curiosity and followed the growl.

He saw in another room a large cage with Japanese symbols where a lock should be. In front of the cage, he saw Naruto.

"Aw come on! Can't you tell me who he think he is!?", Naruto yelled into the cage.

Danny was shocked when he saw a pair of giant red eyes and sharp teeth and jumped back.

"Naruto- I mean boy I don't know. GET AWAY FROM THERE!", Danny shouted and flew twords Naruto.

* * *

Naruto turned around and saw a glowing boy wearing black jumpsuit with white here and there, with white hair that was whiter than Kakashi's, and green eyes that glowed. He had a look that screamed 'It's too dangerous' as he flew at him. In a way the flying boy looked very similar to Danny.

Kyuubi growled.

"**How did you get in here?! GET OUT BEFORE I TEAR YOU INTO TWO!**", Kyuubi shouted.

The boy froze in place with horror on his face.

"I'm just trying to protect him! Why are you in here and who are you?!", The boy said looking annoyed.

"**Very well... I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. I am sealed within this idiot, Naruto Uzumaki, by the Fourth Hokage and his wife. I'm forced to stay in this cage within Naruto because of the seal.**", Kyuubi said in a cynical tone that sent shivers down the boy's spine, "**Now who are you and how did you get in here?**"

"I'm Danny Phantom. I came in using my Overshadowing.", The boy said.

"What's Overshadowing?", Naruto asked rubbing his eye.

'_Why is his name so similar to Danny Fenton's? Wait. They sound the same sooo... THEY ARE THE SAME! And they call me an idiot!_', Naruto thought.

"It's a ghost's way of possessing something or someone such as an animal. The ghost has full control of what they Overshadow. When the ghost leaves, the host has no memory of what happened while they were Overshadowed.", Danny explained.

"YOUR A GHOST?! AHHH!", Naruto screamed.

"**Quit you moron!**", Kyuubi barked.

"I'M NOT A MORON!", Naruto yelled.

Danny sighed and face palmed.

"How many times do I have to say this? Not all ghosts are bad!", Danny said.

Naruto shaked his fear out and stared in confusion.

"It's not that. Ghosts are scary things that loving scaring people and causing people to go missing!", Naruto said.

"**Naruto! You realize you just said that in front of one?**", Kyuubi said.

Naruto went wide eyed and ran around screaming with his hands in the air. Danny floated back slowly not wanting Naruto's craziness to rub off.

"Don't kill me! Please! I'm not sure how you and the other Danny are the same person! I'm sorry!", Naruto shouted.

Danny went wide eyed.

"What? What are you talking about? Just because we have similar names doesn't make us the same right?", Danny asked nervously.

Kyuubi sensed this nervousness and the strange mix of energy within Danny, despite not sensing any Chakra within him, which he was curious about.

"**Quit your bluffing. Naruto just figured it out. That I give him credit for despite the fact he has far less intelligence than a rock.**", Kyuubi said.

"HEY! I'M SMARTER THAN A ROCK! BELIEVE IT KYUUBI!", Naruto hollered.

"**I'd rather be sealed within a rock of all things instead of a moron like you!**", Kyuubi yelled back.

"Okay you caught me! I'm not sure why I'm in my ghost form in here. I was only trying to Overshadowed Naruto so I could make him jump in a lake after he didn't respond to me waving my hand in front of him.", Danny said.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!", Naruto yelled and pouted.

Naruto imagined a chibi version of Danny's ghost form slipping into his own body and forcing him to jump into a lake. The thought ended with random people laughing at Naruto. Danny was off to the side leaning on a tree looking smug as he held Naruto's jumpsuit.

Naruto frowned at the thought. Danny was basically saying he was trying to embarrass him.

"Na!", Danny said as he stuck out his tongue.

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance.

"**I'm surrounded by idiots... And I'm sealed inside one of the idiots...**", Kyuubi said in distaste.

* * *

Sakura was hopping through the trees looking annoyed.

'_Oh where is that idiot?_', Sakura thought.

'_NARUTO IS GONNA PAY WITH HIS LIFE AFTER I KICK HIS BUTT! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura then saw Sasuke helping a girl up.

'_WHAT?! Sasuke found a girl?! I won't let her win my Sasuke! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed once more.

The girl looked up showing off her icy sapphire blue eyes. She seemed started.

"Who is that?", The girl asked a bit nervous.

"That's Sakura Haruno. One of the crazy girls who likes me. She's worse than Naruto.", Sasuke said in a monotone.

Sakura landed on the ground in front of the two. When she heard 'worse than Naruto', Inner Sakura was being crushed by a giant boulder that said just that.

"Hi. I'm Dani Fenton.", The girl said in a shy way.

"Sasuke, have you found Naruto yet?", Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"No, but he will pay for what he did to me.", Sasuke said.

"What he do to you?", Dani asked.

"He dyed my hair pink of all colors!", Sasuke yelled.

Soon a bunch of colorful smoke bombs went off releasing colorful smoke.

"As matter of fact, here he is. Say hello to The Number One Knucklehead Hyperactive Ninja in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto Uzumaki.", Sasuke said looking annoyed at the smoke plume.

The smoked cleared to reveal a blonde haired boy with whisker marks. He was in a ridiculous 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. He was waving and smiling.

"And I'm glad you liked it!", the boy said.

"NARUTO! SAY SORRY FOR RUINING SASUKE'S HAIR!", Sakura yelled.

"Eh. No! He deserves it for disappearing on us!", Naruto said.

Dani giggled. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"MISO RAMEN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THE SEXY JUTSU TOO DANNY! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN TAUGHT YOU!", Naruto shouted.

"What's a Sexy Jutsu?", Dani asked, "And Danny with a y is my cousin. I'm Dani with an i."

Naruto looked down in embarrassment then perked up.

"This is the Sexy Jutsu!", Naruto said and transformed into a naked female version of himself, "Like it?"

Dani and Sakura looked at it in horror and growled. Sasuke ignored it knowing Naruto was just asking for it.

Naruto transformed back into his usual, not naked, self. Dani marched up to him and channeled her Ectoplasm to her hand and punched Naruto into a tree, causing the tree to fall apart.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Dani and her smoking hand. Her hand was giving off green smoke.

'_What kind of Chakra was that?_', Sakura thought.

'_That's not even Chakra at all. I don't even sense any being used. Whatever she used, it's very powerful._', Sasuke thought.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A CLONE OF A BOY, DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T FEEL OFFENDED BY THAT PERVERT TRICK!", Dani yelled.

Soon screaming happened and a boy version of Dani fell out of a tree.

"Was the screaming really necessary? Wait! DANI! Your okay!", The boy said.

"Danny!", Dani said and the two hugged.

"Are you okay cousin?", Danny asked.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at the two in shock.

'_Could this be Dani's cousin? their names are practically the same except spelled differently._', Sakura thought.

'_Dani mentioned she was cloned from a boy and all clones look like the one they were cloned from. Dani was cloned from Danny. What else are they trying to pull on us?_', Sasuke thought.

'_And I really thought it was Danny pulling the Sexy Jutsu off... Why must the world be cruel?_', Naruto thought pouting.

"Oh hey I forgot to mention something! Danny is part ghost!", Naruto shouted out of the blue.

Danny and Dani then panicked.

"No I'm not!", Danny said quickly.

"Really Naruto? You will need to come up with better jokes than that.", Sakura said.

"Naruto... How can something that's alive be a ghost? You already made a bad name for yourself loser!", Sasuke said.

"It's true! I got it!", Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Another Naruto appeared and the two then formed something and ran at Danny.

"Rasengan!", The Narutos shouted as they charged at Danny.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!", Sasuke and Sakura shouted, "YOU COULD KILL THEM!"

Danny and Dani screamed and involuntarily turned intangible by instinct. Sasuke and Sakura caught the intangibility as Naruto made the Rasengan slam into a tree, destroying it.

"How did they go right through that?", Sakura asked.

"What if Naruto was right?", Sasuke asked.

Danny and Dani recovered from the random attack.

"NARUTO!", Danny and Dani screamed unleashing an involuntary wail that seemed to destroy everything and causing everyone to cover their ears.

Both of them fell to the ground after using that scream.

"Did we really have to use the Ghostly Wail to get our point across?", Dani asked looking the most drained.

"By what I had to deal with, yes.", Danny said looking about just as drained as Dani.

"I hope no one complains about the down trees...", Sakura said.

"How could a person's scream cause that?", Sasuke asked.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!", Naruto yelled looking happy as he got out of the tree rubble, "Do it again!"

Sasuke and Sakura gave Naruto intense death glares sending him back.

"Okay Naruto. Don't tell anyone else that me and Dani are part ghost. Got that?", Danny said while sending his own glare.

"YOU ACTUALLY ARE?!", Sakura yelled.

'_NO WAY! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! IF HE PROVES HE'S HOTTER THAN SASUKE, I WILL WANT HIM! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura blushed at Danny and gave a small hand wave.

Due to being drained, his powers slipped up causing his pants to turn intangible and fall off showing off his white boxers covered in red polka dots. Sakura stared at this in shock and punched Danny into a tree.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY! THAT'S JUST AS BAD AS NARUTO'S SEXY JUTSU!", Sakura screamed.

Danny pulled back on his pants and muttered somethings.

"Your such a fink like my sister.", Danny said.

"WHAT?!", Sakura yelled and processed to beat up Danny.

Dani cringed and looked away from this, not wanting to be part of the mess. She promptly turned invisible.

"You are definetly Danny's clone.", Sasuke said in a monotone.

Dani went wide eyed and reappeared and screamed at the fact Sasuke pieced it together.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. iCarly crossover part1

**Binas:** I decided to take up Strawberry Raindrops's iNaruto story idea. I changed a lot of things and all that fun stuff. I own nothing. You all should know better by now, if I owned something, my name would be all over it!

Now let's get this party started!

I'm gonna have a thing changed from the actual series: Kakashi took Sasuke to Jiraiya to remove the Cursed Seal and was successful, ending all of Orochimaru's influence on him.

CHALLENGE: Can you find all the references and see how many times the word Ramen is used? Give me the sentence it's used in. If your gonna use the 'find' (Ctrl+F), please say you did. Winner will get a surprise from me.

* * *

_**Part 1**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Kakashi landed on an arch above three bored-out-of-their-mind shinobi.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life as a black cat had intervened.", Kakashi said.

"_LIAR!_", Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Anyways, I got you guys a mission. They had no idea where to rank it so I took it up thinking a certain Knucklehead will like it.", Kakashi said.

Naruto lit up.

"Is it a ramen eating contest? Fighting evil Jōnin? Kicking butt?", Naruto asked excitedly.

"No Naruto. None of above. The Hokage wanted me to give you the most unique mission of it's kind. A world jumping mission.", Kakashi said.

"World jumping? As in traveling to another world?", Sasuke asked.

"YOU ARE RIGHT! THAT'S SO AWESOME!", Naruto shouted happily.

Sakura slammed a newspaper onto Naruto's head causing a bump to form and causes him to fall over.

"Oh another thing, try to hide your Jutsus there. No you may not use the Sexy Jutsu there unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Hmph! I was hoping it was an okay one...", Naruto said getting up a bit dazed.

"NARUTO!", Sakura yelled knocking the poor boy to the ground once more.

'_What did I do wrong?_', Naruto thought before blacking out.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

* * *

I woke felling like someone had an army of Shadow Clones run over me while bashing branches on my head. I felt my surroundings and it felt like a road. I opened my eyes and saw the road was black with yellow and white here and there in dotted and solid lines.

Sakura and Sasuke are standing over me looking at me.

"So the loser finally woke up.", Sasuke said.

"Oh put a sock in it, Sasuke!", I said, "Now can someone fill me in on what I missed?"

"After Kakashi said no using Jutsu, he went on to say we have to write in these special notebook that have a seal on them that sends what we write to Kakashi's note book. Speaking of which, Kakashi came along but ran off to do some 'walking'.", Sakura said, "So we will have someone to lookout for your idiotic behaviors."

I frown. With Kakashi being here, I began wondering if he will pull the 1000 Years of Death on me again if he sees something out of line.

"Let's get going.", Sasuke said walking off with Sakura following behind.

"Wait for me!", I shouted running after them.

* * *

We eventually found Kakashi at a stand that had magazines. Kakashi had one that had a woman in a bathing suit. Of course, he chose this time to be a pervert.

"Kakashi!", I shouted.

"Naruto!", Sasuke and Sakura scolded gesturing to the crowd that was surrounding us.

I stuck out my tongue at Sasuke and ended up getting whacked by Sakura, again. Kakashi looked at us and motioned to follow him, which we did.

"Okay, I asked some of the residents of this very advanced village what they do with kids. They said they send them to school.", Kakashi said.

"Do we have to? I think the Shinobi Academy was enough...", I whined.

"Yes you have to. Turns out if kids don't go to school, their guardians will get in huge trouble such as getting arrested.", Kakashi said.

I frown at that. Who in the name of Miso Ramen would do such a thing?

"Also I ran into an... interesting guy who was named Spencer Shay. He's a lot like you Naruto, personality wise. I'm not sure how many people out there are like you in personality.", Kakashi said sighing.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

No POV

* * *

They arrived at a very tall building that shiny. Naruto had no idea these guys were able to build them. He quickly jot this down in my notebook, which he stuck a picture of a lady that he tore out of Kakashi's magazine. Naruto hoped the Hokage likes it.

They entered the building and a guy with a very large wart screams as they entered.

"What are you freaks wearing?!", The man yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Who are you calling a freak? Your the one with a giant wart! It's so big that I can use it as a smoke bomb!", Naruto shouted.

The others went wide eyed. Sakura's jaw dropped to combo.

"WHAT?!", The man screamed.

"NARUTO!", Sakura shouted and whacked Naruto in the head, "THAT WASN'T VERY POLITE!"

"Sorry about that loser. He tends to be a huge idiot and says things that should not be said.", Sasuke said.

"Oh what ever! Like I care! He could be a hobo who was kicked on to the streets for all I care!", The man said.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Your attitude is worse than Naruto's...", Sasuke said.

"GET OUT OF HERE!", The man shrieked and chased them up the stairs.

* * *

"Well that was... weird.", Kakashi said, "I have to agree, Naruto is more well behaved than from him."

"Finally someone who is worse than me!", Naruto said happily.

"Your still the Number One Unpredictable.", Sakura said.

"And the Number One Knucklehead.", Kakashi said.

"And the Number One Loser.", Sasuke finished.

Naruto frowned.

"Can't you come up with something better Mr. Cheap Shot?", Naruto asked sticking his tongue out.

"Knock it off Naruto! We need to find where Spencer lives here.", Kakashi said.

They then heard someone screaming.

"Sam!"

They saw a blonde girl running away into an apartment door. Behind her was a girl with dark brown hair.

"No! I don't want to!", the blonde girl said.

The girl with dark brown hair stopped and pulled out a bag.

"I have fried chicken.", the brunette said.

Sam came out of the apartment.

"Oh. I thought you were gonna kill me for giving that little geek a wedgie.", Sam said, "Well give me that fried chicken Carly!"

"Here.", Carly said, "Is that why you were trying to hide in the apartment I live in?"

"Yep! I knew you had bacon there besides my mom locked me out.", Sam said.

"Again? Wow, talk about anger issues. She threw the vase?", Carly said.

"And the couch.", Sam said.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke sweat dropped at the weird moment going on in front of them. Naruto was picking his ear for ear wax not even paying attention to what was going on.

"Um, excuse me ladies. Do you know where Spencer Shay lives? I'm Kakashi and he invited me to stay with him with my cousins several times removed.", Kakashi said.

"Oh. Spencer mentioned you. As you can see, we live right here.", Carly said chucking her thumb at the door Sam barged into, "So are those your cousins?"

"Yep. I hope you can handle one of them...", Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"What?! Is a guy picking his ear a crime here as well?", Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. He really wondered how he made it this long with him this long.

"So what's their names?", Sam asked with her mouth full, "Or should I call them Pink Freak, Blonde Idiot, and Blue Dork?"

On cue, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke went wide eyed at Sam's nicknames.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!", Naruto yelled.

"I was gonna call Kakashi Old Man Pervert.", Sam said.

Kakashi blushed at that as he hid his Icha Icha book which had a picture of a woman in a bathing suit on it. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at the name but failed. Kakashi went behind Naruto and did the 1000 Years of Death to him sending Naruto falling looking like he had to us the bathroom.

"Your just as much as a pervert as Kakashi, Naruto!", Sasuke said remembering the Sexy Jutsu Naruto always pulled in the reviews.

Carly looked at Naruto and Sam spit her chicken out.

"Your kidding, right?", Sam asked.

"Nope. He made himself look like a naked lady several times back at home.", Sakura said looking mad.

"Give me a sec.", Sam said.

Sam went into the apartment and came out with a bat. She whacked Naruto between the legs with it several times.

"Sam! Go easy! Even though he's a major pervert, that does not give you the right to hurt him!", Carly said.

"Okay...", Sam said throwing the bat away.

"Why didn't we try that?", Sakura asked.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

_ One week later..._

* * *

Ms. Briggs came walking into Principal Franklin's office.

"Their right outside.", Ms. Briggs said.

"Yes, good. Let's have a little talk.", Principal Franklin said.

"Carly! Naruto! Get in here right now!", Ms. Briggs shouted.

Carly comes in to the office nervously. Naruto comes in with a sly smile that everyone in The Village Hidden in the Leaves knew all to well.

"Have a seat.", Principal Franklin said.

Naruto and Carly sat in the chairs. Naruto was making small movements, eager to move around.

"Carly, So, I understand you put some fliers up all over the school?", Principal Franklin asked.

"Yes, I did.", Carly said.

"PUNK!", Ms. Briggs said.

"Ms. Briggs!", Principal Franklin said.

"I'm calm.", Ms. Briggs said smoothing her skirt out.

"Carly, the flier...", Principal Franklin said laughing, "It's... it's um... it's..."

"It's not funny! Why would you photo doc my head onto the body of a rhinoceros?", Ms. Briggs said.

Naruto burst into laughter.

"I loved that prank!", Naruto said, "BELIEVE IT!"

"Quite Naruto!", Ms. Briggs shouted.

"Well, I...", Carly said.

"Rhinoceros? Oh no, no, no. She made you a hippopotamus.", Principal Franklin said.

"No, no, she's a rhinoceros. A hippo has fatter thighs and a wider snout."

"I thought the rhinos have the fat thighs."

"No. A picture of the two of them together, you can clearly..."

"Eh! What does it matter?", Ms. Briggs said, "I think we should call her father in to discuss this."

"Um, my dad's stationed in Europe right now.", Carly said.

"He's in the military.", Principal Franklin said.

"Well there must be _some _adult in charge of her?", Ms. Briggs said.

"My older brother, Spencer. Then there's Kakashi who's staying for a bit.", Carly said happily then shuddered.

Carly remembered the day Kakashi read his Icha Icha books to her and Sam. They were scarred for life.

"Oh, yes. The _artist_.", Ms. Briggs said fake laughing then got a mortified look,"And definitely not Kakashi. I never want to see him reading another inappropriate book around me again!"

"Spencer's a great artist! Kakashi maybe be a pervert, but he knows when to stop!", Carly said.

"You said it!", Naruto said, "At least he doesn't go peeking in the bathrooms."

"We don't need to call her brother in about this. Same goes for Kakashi.", Principal Franklin said, "Naruto, several Guerrilla Warfare Pranks, loitering by the Girl's Locker Room and Bathrooms, going into said places, and doodling on the walls in the cafeteria."

"How was I suppose to know?", Naruto said.

"Did you read the student handbook?", Principal Franklin asked.

"No. I used it as toilet paper when we ran out.", Naruto said sheepishly.

Ms. Briggs looked at Naruto with disgust, Carly shuddered, and Principal Franklin just looked at him.

"Your kidding, right?", Principal Franklin asked.

"Nope. If I was then I would have wrote about how stupid rules are on the cafeteria wall instead of doodling naked ladies.", Naruto said.

"Is that why we couldn't eat in there for the past few days?", Carly asked.

"Yes.", Principal Franklin said, "I'm sure that you can come up with a suitable punishment?"

"Mmhmm. Fine. You know, Carly, Naruto, I am in charge of the talent show this year.", Ms. Briggs said.

"Yeah, and you're holding auditions on Saturday.", Carly said.

"No. You two are.", Ms. Briggs said as she smiled.

"What in the Miso Ramen do you mean?!", Naruto yelled.

"Huh?", Carly asked.

"I will be enjoying my Saturday, while you two videotape the auditions for me.", Ms. Briggs said.

"No! I'm going to see Cuttlefish play live at the Hawthorne on Saturday!", Carly said.

"I was gonna eat nothing but Ramen all day and prank Sasuke and Kakashi!", Naruto said.

"Not anymore.", Ms. Briggs said.

"Aw, come on!", Carly and Naruto said.

"It's what you get for turning me into a hippopotamus and drawing the inappropriate doodles in the cafeteria.", Ms. Briggs said.

"Rhinoceros.", Carly said.

"Can't you guys be easier on me?", Naruto asked.

"GET OUT!", Ms. Briggs yelled.

* * *

_Later after school..._

* * *

Carly and Naruto are walking to the apartment. As Carly was about to open the door, she drops her water bottle. A boy with brown hair rushes out of the door across the hallway, picking up her bottle and hands it to Carly.

"You dropped this!", The boy said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks, but you...", Carly said.

"I was gonna walk you home from school, but I couldn't find you! Hi!", The boy said.

"Who are you again?", Naruto asked.

"Freddie.", the boy said groaning at the fact of Naruto's poor attention span.

"Freddie, were you just looking out your peep hole waiting for me to come home?", Carly asked.

"Noooo...", Freddie said in a high pitched voice.

"Freddie."

"Yes."

"I thought we talked about this. We can be buds, but you gotta get over this crush thing, just like Austin did."

"I wish I could get Sakura to notice me as someone who isn't an idiot...", Naruto said looking dejected.

"Huh?", Carly asked.

"NOTHING!", Naruto said.

"I am over it! Seriously. I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain.", Freddie said.

"Oh. Bye.", Carly said rolling her eyes as she unlocked the door.

"Hey, I hear you need to borrow a camcorder, to tape some auditions?", Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just use my brother's.", Carly said.

"Aw... but, if you change your mind, you have my digits.", Freddie said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, you got a new cell phone.", Carly said.

"You can have it!", Freddie said.

"HERE I COME RAMEN!", Naruto shouted and rushed into the apartment with Carly walking in behind him.

"We're home!", Carly said.

"Hey, Kiddos!", Spencer said.

Carly looked around to find him.

"Uh Carly.", Naruto said looking up as he held a ramen cup.

"Up here.", Spencer said.

Carly looked up to find that Spence was hanging upside down, with help from Kakashi, taking pictures.

"Just taking some pics of my robot sculpture. Smile!", Spencer said.

"Making sure he doesn't fall like the last few times.", Kakashi said giving Spencer a look that said 'How in the world did he survive'.

"You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their 26-year-old brother with their friend with white hair dangling upside down from the ceiling, over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird.", Carly said.

"You're saying we're abnormal?", Spencer asked.

"Your lucky Naruto hasn't brought out his abnormal tricks out.", Kakashi said remembering some of his pranks.

"Hey! At least I didn't have old people slapping me for reading an Icha Icha book to five random people!", Naruto shot back.

"Do I need to say it? Now come down from there before you two hurt yourselves.", Carly said.

"No worries. Kakashi is holding one leg and I've got my other leg wrapped around this pipe. Ahh!", Spencer said as he and Kakashi fell to the ground.

'_This is one of the few times, I wish we didn't have to hide our Jutsus._', Kakashi thought.

"I can't believe you're in charge of me.", Carly said.

"Please help me stand up.", Spencer said in pain.


End file.
